bondsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonds (Video Game)
Bonds is a visual novel-style game developed by the same people that finished the development of Didnapper. The story revolves around two college students; Robin and Alicia, who after seeing a terrible bound and gagged Damsel in Distress scene in a movie, Robin suggest Alicia to tie her up to see if she could tie better knots, their little game eventually becomes both a passion and a business when they create a forum for Bondage enthusiasts where they get paid for photo commissions. Eventually a third girl named Celine joins them after revealing her interest in bondage. When not following the story, the gameplay changes to a minigame named Sessions where the player has to dress, tie and gag the girls to complete photo commissions in order to unlock the next chapter of the story. The game's story is told from Robin's narration and excerpts from her diary and the player is given the choice of being caring towards Alicia or prioritizing their bondage business which can lead to two different endings. The game has a relatively light-hearted tone with romance, drama and comedy sprinkled in. The game can be bought on Itch.io for PC, Mac, Android and Linux, or on Steam for PC and Mac. There is also a free demo that can be downloaded from either one of these sites which features a couple of chapters and a very small taste of the Sessions feature. Gameplay Plot Characters In General None of the characters have their age specified in the game, but since they all go to college, one can safely assume they are in their late teens or early twenties. Where they live is not specified either, although it is very clear that they live in a modernized country in current times. Robin Robin is the main character of the game. She has known since childhood that she is into being tied up, and she has fantasized about being tied up by someone ever since she was tied to a tree while playing with her friends as a child. Most of the time she comes off as having a playful and carefree nature, but she is also a "hopeless romantic" with a secret crush on her roommate. Alicia Alicia is Robin's childhood friend and roommate. She does not share Robin's passion for being tied up, but she finds it fun nevertheless. However, she says she prefers to be the one doing the tying. Her nature varies a lot depending on the situation, going from eager to start a bondage modelling business with Robin to very displeased with Robin bringing in an extra participant, and eventually even having doubts about whether they should really be doing the bondage modelling. Robin and Alicia also often seem to take turns being the responsible one among the two of them. Celine Celine is a girl from Robin's class that gets curious when she notices rope marks on Robin. She is very competitive and takes her education very seriously, sometimes maybe even too much so. She regularly goes to volleyball practice, and if you choose to study with her, she will put Robin through a rough lecture. From interacting with her in Session, you also learn that her natural hair color is actually blonde. Trivia * On the wall in Robin's bedroom there is a picture of Suki and Carol from Didnapper. It is not known whether this is merely an Easter egg, or if it is canon that Robin has played the game and is a fan. * After finishing the game story and doing at least 50 commissions, a Unique tier commission becomes available that will trigger a scene where the last gallery CG is unlocked. How far the scene goes in terms of mature content depends on if the player has done certain things in Session, like maximizing a character's embarrassment meter or put on crotch ropes a certain amount of times. * There are cheats in the game, although they are relatively tricky to trigger, and almost impossible to come across by accident. The cheats lets you set story progress, money and the number of commissions done, and let you unlock all the gag variations of the CGs you have unlocked. The cheats can be triggered in the Settings and Statistics menus by swiping in a certain pattern until you hear one of two sounds. Downloadable Content As of now there is no downloadable content for Bonds, and the developers have said that there won't be any, since all additional content has and will come in the form of free updates. They have however said that they are not currently working on any updates for Bonds because they have shifted their focus over to Didnapper 2. Category:Games